


Lunitidal

by EarthedLightning



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bi silver, lesbian flint, post-amputation trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthedLightning/pseuds/EarthedLightning
Summary: Missing scene between 2x10 and 3x1. Also Flint and Silver are women! Flint asks Silver to look over some charts.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Muldoon & John Silver
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Lunitidal

**Author's Note:**

> Given where in the canon this takes place, Flint should really be significantly more depressed, but let's just say she's having an uncommonly good day because I didn't want to write something that grim.

“You wanted to see me, Captain?”

She waited for several increasingly frustrated seconds as Flint continued to write on the map in front of her. Finally she looked up, her eyes distant as she came back to herself, her cabin, her quartermaster.

“Yes,” Flint said. “I need you to take a look at the course Mr. De Groot has charted and tell me your thoughts.”  
This was an odd request to say the least, but the tentative peace they had reached in recent weeks struck her as too precarious to shatter. So she settled for a dubious expression and made her way carefully around Flint’s desk. 

“We’re here,” Flint said, fingers hovering over the page. “Now we could take the northern route around the island, which is faster as the crow flies, but I worry about the shallows here and here. The southern route would take several days longer and may leave us vulnerable to attack, but if we catch a favourable wind here, as Mr De Groot thinks we will, it will bring us round toward Nassau from the west and give us a clearer view of the bay.”

Silver was standing behind Flint’s shoulder with her hand leaning on the desk. She was too close, she knew, but she was trying to seem in control while minimizing the pain in her leg. She was trying to seem in control, and look at the map, and not think about how she was so close to her captain as to feel the warmth of her, as to nearly smell the salt on her skin. She was trying to formulate some kind of response to Flint’s implied question, but even without her body’s inconvenient impulses, she really did know nothing about charting a course. 

She huffed out a laugh, “Captain,” she said, “I’m sorry. Mr De Groot is in a far better position to advise you on this than I am. Hell, Joji is in a better position to advise you than I am. Frankly I’m not sure quite why –"

She stopped as Flint turned in her seat to look at her, too close, but Silver didn’t have the room or the balance to move away. 

“I asked you, Silver, because I value your opinion, and because I still hold out a likely vain hope that you will one day learn the trade in which you are employed.” She said it mildly, but there was a current under her words that Silver found herself straining to catch.

The two of them looked at each other, and Silver felt it when the moment went on a beat too long, when the space between them stretched and contracted. 

“Why are you still here, Silver?” Flint asked quietly, her eyes never leaving Silver’s face.  
Silver couldn’t speak. She opened her mouth only close it again. Why was she still here? Because it was a job, of course. Because... because she liked it when Muldoon sometimes took her hand when she was looking too long at the distant shore. Because for months now, ever since she’d pulled Flint’s drowning body from the sea, there had been a gentleness in her that she could not shake. And because Flint had become the first person she had ever met that she found herself unable to abandon.

She wondered how much of her unspoken answer Flint had seen on her face, because she went very still, and her eyes fell to Silver’s lips. Had Flint’s intent not been so unmistakable, Silver might not have done it. But then again, when she leaned forward, it was with the same unavoidable tug as the waves feel each night for the distant moon. She dipped her head carefully, holding herself so that her lips remained a hair’s breadth from Flint’s, for an interminable moment. And then Flint moved forward just a fraction, bringing their mouths together.

For all her outward aggression, Flint could not have kissed her more softly. Silver wanted more than anything to run her hands over Flint’s recently shorn hair, to cup her face, to feel the thrum of her pulse in her throat. But she was already beginning to shake with the strain of keeping herself upright, and could not afford to move her hands. Flint pulled back, so much tenderness in the hard lines of her face that Silver nearly wanted to bolt. But Flint put a hand on her waist, steadying her. With her other hand she swept the map and quill out of the way.

“Come here,” she said, a hint of her usual gruffness making Silver shiver. She guided Silver until she was sitting on Flint’s desk, facing her. 

“Captain.” 

It was all she could say. The ghost of a smile passed across Flint’s face and Silver finally, finally reached out, took Flint’s face in her hands, and delivered the kiss she had longed to deliver: slow and long, with heat behind it. Her fingers smoothed over Flint’s scalp, and her captain’s hands slid deliberately up her thighs. Silver sighed at the feeling of Flint’s hands on her, and Flint took the opportunity to press her tongue into Silver’s mouth. 

The cabin felt very small around them and Silver was all sensation. She did not know how long she kissed Flint, she only felt the tug of her bottom lip between Flint’s teeth, the scrape of nails on her back, under her shirt, skin on skin, the sound of their ragged breathing. 

Flint slowed and pulled back from Silver so their foreheads touched but not their lips. 

“Silver,” she said, and her voice was so wrecked, “what do you want?”

Silver’s blood spiked at the question, her mind reeling.

“You,” she said. She put her hands on her captain’s chest. She shook her head, felt herself blush, unable to formulate a single desire from all the ones that rushed through her at once. “I want you to touch me.”

Flint leaned back just slightly and looked Silver in the eye. She wanted, Silver realized, to be absolutely certain of what Silver was saying. That seemed just shy of ridiculous to Silver, who felt as though her every breath telegraphed her desire for something which, before she came into this cabin, she had felt certain she would never have. She caught Flint’s lips in a kiss again, urgency in her movements. But far too soon, Flint was planting a hand on her shoulder and pushing her gently away. For a moment her stomach dropped and she wondered what she had done wrong, but Flint was still moving, was pushing Silver’s jacket off, was pulling her shirt up over her head.

Flint stopped there for a moment, her eyes dark and roving slowly over Silver’s exposed skin. Silver felt herself sparking under her captain’s gaze. Flint raised a hand and brushed her thumb softly across Silver’s nipple. Silver sucked in a breath but forced herself to keep quiet. That was more difficult when Flint pressed her lips where her thumb had been and ran her teeth over Silver’s skin. 

And then, with her mouth still on her breast, Flint unlaced the front of Silver’s trousers and pulled them gently open. She looked up at Silver, hands smoothed almost possessively across her stomach. In acquiescence to Flint’s unspoken request, she lifted herself an inch or two off the rough wood of the desk so that Flint could tug her trousers down. Then the two of them were working together, divesting Silver of her boot and leg until her clothes lay in a tangled heap on the floor of Flint’s cabin. 

If she had felt exposed before, it was nothing to how she felt now. As always, she tried not to look at her leg, tried to keep her thoughts away from the horror of her own body. But Flint was again taking her face gently in her hands: “Look at me,” she said. “Stay here. I’ve got you.” Silver hesitated, and then nodded, looking only at her captain, whose presence overwhelmed and superseded everything else. Flint held her until her breathing calmed and the warmth returned to her body. 

“Lie down,” Flint said.

Silver lay back slowly against the desk. It had always been far too large for the room, and it gave her ample space to sprawl as Flint sat forward in her chair and, oh god, began to kiss slowly up the inner thigh of her good leg. Her injury forgotten, she realized all at once the enormity of what Flint was about to do for her. And then Flint’s mouth was on her and the breath left her lungs.

Silver scrabbled for purchase on the desk but found nothing, her straining hands closing on air. She wanted to touch Flint, to put a hand on the back of her head, but didn’t dare to – it felt too much, too commanding. But she didn’t have much ability to think about it coherently, because Flint’s tongue was driving her to distraction. Every time Silver felt herself getting close, felt her hips begin to roll in time with Flint’s movements, hands would hold her still and Flint’s tongue would slow maddeningly. 

She was short of breath and already far gone when Flint pulled back and sat up again. Silver rose quickly onto her elbows, a tiny whine rising in her throat. But Flint hushed her, and smiled, one hand running soothingly down her thigh. But her other hand – oh – slowly, achingly slowly, she slid a finger into Silver. It was overwhelming, it wasn’t enough. Another finger, and another, and a gentle hand on Silver’s shoulder, asking her to lie down once again.

She looked down her body to where Flint was already putting her mouth on her again. She felt Flint’s fingers curl and thrust, tightness and heat and sharp pleasure making her gasp. She felt caught, pinioned by Flint inside her, Flint’s tongue moving faster now, fingers and mouth racing to push her over the edge. Her thighs began to shake and she felt it begin, and Flint half-rose from her chair, her pace quickening. Silver could not move, could not stop moving, her muscles jumping as she rode the edge far longer than she had thought possible. Finally, her hands found Flint’s head, and she held her captain in place as she came, her body curling inwards, a silenced cry on her lips.

Flint slowed, stopped, gently pulled her hand away as Silver lay flushed and trembling on her desk. Her hand found Silver’s, and she helped her to sit up. Flint put her arms around Silver and held her for long minutes as Silver pressed kisses into the side of her neck, the two of them listening to the creaking of beams and the endless rush of the waves.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on a much longer lesbian Black Sails AU which I hope will be published in the next couple of weeks!


End file.
